FullMetal Alchemist: Untitled
by Harryswoman
Summary: What if instead of going to Germany where Hohenheim is, Edward goes to another dimension? Which does he go to? Can he ever go home? Read to find out! Read and Review! Rated T for language. Slightly AU since Three Kings Saga is not included.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Takes place after Episode 51 of FMA. So, yeah, there will be spoilers. I do not own FullMetal Alchemist and the other anime that this is cross with.

**Prologue**

"You have strong legs, Edward," whispered Rose. "You'll walk forward, won't you?"

"Yeah," said Ed. "Just get out of here, okay?"

"All right," said Rose.

"Oh, and take Wrath with you," said Ed.

A few moments later, Rose and her left. She was coming back for Wrath when she seen Ed take his shirt off, cut himself, and then draw a circle on his forehead, forearms, and chest.

Rose heard Ed whisper, "I won't let you disappear, Al; I made you a promise, and I'm going to keep it."

"Edward!" cried Rose. "No!"

As she tried to run to Ed, a huge flash of light blinded her. When the light faded, she seen Edward was gone. Rose fell to her knees in shock and then started to sob. A moaning sound caught her off guard and she stopped sobbing. Rose looked up and seen...

"Oh, my God," gasped Rose. "Who is that?"

"It's Alphonse," answered Wrath.

"But Alphonse gave his soul for Edward. How can that be Alphonse?"

"It's him because Edward traded his body, mind and soul for Alphonse's."

"So, if that's the case, where is Edward?"

Silence.

"Where is he?!" demanded Rose.

"He's beyond the Gate," Wrath finally answered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Keiko, why are we shopping in the rain?" asked Yusuke. "It's completely stupid!"

"Yusuke, you think everything is stupid!" retorted Keiko. "Besides, it's only sprinkling."

"Sprinkling?! Sprinkling?! It's not sprinkling, it's pouring!"

"Fine! But it only started a minute ago."

"Whatever. Besides, let's go home or to the arcade or something."

"No way, I'm not going to a boring arcade!"

"Boring?! I'll show you-!"

A flash of lightening caught Yusuke and Keiko off guard. What they seen made Keiko gasp.

"Oh, my goodness!" gasped Keiko. "He's hurt!"

"You mean sick in the head!" remarked Yusuke. "Who in their right mind would sleep out in the rain?"

"He's unconscious, Yusuke, not sleeping!"

"So? It's the same thing!"

"No, it's not! Just shut up and help me help him up! We're taking him to your place!"

"My place?! Why not yours?"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Chill."

Then Yusuke and Keiko helped the boy to Yusuke's apartment where Atsuko was too busy drinking to notice Yusuke and Keiko coming in with an unconscious teenaged boy and taking him to the spare room and putting him onto the bed. Keiko took off his boots.

"Yusuke, do you have any dry clothes?" asked Keiko.

"Of course I do, but I don't think they'd fit him," replied Yusuke.

"Why not?"

"Because he's short."

"You are too."

"I am not!"

"Just get them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Getting him out of these wet clothes of course."

"Keiko, you're really sick."

Keiko slapped Yusuke.

"Don't be so disgusting, Yusuke! He's out cold!" yelled Keiko. "Now go get those clothes!"

"Fine, fine," said Yusuke. "I'll get the damn clothes."

As Yusuke went to get the dry clothes, Keiko took the wet clothes off the boy and went to find a first aid kit. After getting the first aid kit, she cleaned his left arm wound and bandaged it. The boy opened his eyes and looked at Keiko. Keiko started for a second. She blushed at his intense golden eyed stare. She mentally shook her head.

"Hey, there," said Keiko. "How are you feeling?"

"I...where...?" started the boy.

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah."

"Edward Elric. The..."

"The what?"

But the boy, Edward Elric, already lost consciousness again. Yusuke came in with the clothes and was shocked to see Ed's unique qualities.

"Wow, what the heck's wrong with his arm and leg?" asked Yusuke.

"They're probably prosthetics from where he's from," answered Keiko. "That's what I'm guessing anyway."

"Weird, they look like they're from a science fiction movie. I mean, they're metal."

"Just shut up and help me dress him."

"Fine, Miss Bossy. You find out a name?"

"His name is Edward Elric."

"Sounds like one of those rich bitch names."

"It's a European name."

"Euro-what?"

"He's from Europe. Probably Germany by his accent."

"Accent? You mean, he woke up?"

"How else would I know his name?"

"An ID?"

Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Just help me get him dressed," ordered Keiko.

"So, he's not awake yet?" asked Kuwabara, two days later.

"Nope," replied Yusuke. "It's like he's in a coma or something."

"Are you sure he's even alive?"

"Yeah, Keiko said he woke up for a couple of seconds to tell her what his name his. Mom's getting real annoying."

Yusuke took a bite out of his sandwich. He and Kuwabara were on top of the school building eating their after school snacks.

"Why is she annoying?" asked Kuwabara.

"She's been treating him like he's some sort of baby or something," answered Yusuke. "She's been brushing his hair and stuff."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Well, his hair is long and was in a braid when me and Keiko found him. Kind of girly really."

"How's it girly? Kurama has long hair."

"But he's a fox demon, that's different."

"Whatever. What color is it?"

"Keiko said it's the same as his eyes. She keeps talking about his eyes. Compares them to Yoko Kurama's eyes."

"What does she say?"

Yusuke screwed up his face and imitated Keiko.

"Oh! His eyes are so gorgeous! They're almost exactly like Yoko Kurama's!" Yusuke imitated Keiko. "But they're also so different! They're so intense and beautiful! They're like molten gold and his hair! Oh, his hair!"

Kuwabara laughed.

"Not to mention that Botan came over yesterday," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara stopped laughing.

"Did she say why?" asked Kuwabara.

"To check up on Edward of course," said Yusuke.

"That name sounds dorky," remarked Kuwabara.

"Tell me about it."

"How did Botan know that he's at your house?"

"Funny, I've asked her that, too. She said-"

"I said that I knew because I know everything!" chimed Botan as she appeared in front of them.

Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed in fright.

"Don't do that!" yelled Yusuke. "You scared the hell out of me, damn it!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Botan, while giggling.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Koenma wanted me to get you, Kuwabara, and Kurama."

"What for?"

"Edward is waking up."

"But why Kurama?"

"I don't know. He just told me to get Kurama."

"I thought you knew everything."

Botan giggled again.

"I don't know everything," giggled Botan.

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"What about Keiko?" asked Kuwabara.

"She's already there," answered Botan. "Let's go children."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist or Yu Yu Hakusho. I am just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment.

**Chapter Two**

Ed groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Ed tried to sit up, but he felt a hand gently push him back down onto the bed.

"Now, now, you need your rest," said a gentle voice.

Ed looked at the person with the gentle voice and seen that it was a girl with brunette hair and brown eyes.

"You may not remember me, but my friend and I saved you," said the girl. "You were out in the rain and unconscious. My name is Keiko."

"Where am I?" asked Ed.

"We're at my friend's house," said Keiko. "His name is Yusuke. His mom is in the other room making you some tea. She's the one who's been taking the most care of you. She's usually a drunk, but I suppose since you came..."

"But where exactly...?" started Ed.

Ed got cut off by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan coming into the room.

"Hello!" chimed Botan. "You're probably wondering who we all are, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Ed, as he tried to sit up again.

"Now, now, stay laying down. You need to have your rest, young man. I'm going to introduce everyone. This lovely girl is Keiko-."

"She already told me her name."

"Oh, really? Silly me! Anyway, this right here, the boy with the greasy hair, is Yusuke."

"Hey," said Yusuke. "Thanks to you, my mom is actually sober for a change."

"What do you...?" started Ed.

"Don't pay him any mind," said Botan, giggling nervously. "The bright red head is Suichi Minamino, but we call him Kurama. He goes to a different school district than Yusuke. And the one in the blue uniform is Kazuma Kuwabara. You can just call him Kuwabara, everyone else does. He goes to the same school as Yusuke does."

"Nice to meet you," said Kuwabara.

"Likewise," said Kurama. "You can just call me Suichi; I don't prefer being called Kurama in public."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Ed. "What's your name, Miss?"

"Oh, mine?" asked Botan. "Didn't I tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, how silly of me! My name is Botan. I'm...Yusuke's..."

"She's my boss's assistant," covered Yusuke. "I have an after school job at a detective agency and I do some errands and stuff when Botan's too busy."

"Oh," replied Ed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what country are you from?" asked Kurama. "You have a European accent."

"I thought so too!" said Keiko. "Are you from Germany?"

"Germany?" asked Ed. "I don't..."

'_Last time I traveled through the Gate, I ended up in a place called London,' _thought Ed. _'Dad said that the Alchemists get their energy from...'_

"Excuse me again," interrupted Kurama.

Ed looked at Kurama.

"Your father wouldn't be from London, would he?" asked Kurama.

"Y...yeah, you could say that," answered Ed. "But I'm from a small village called Leisenburg."

'_That might be Resembool in German,' _thought Kurama. _'But there is no Resembool in Germany.'_

"That sounds German to me," said Keiko. "But how did you end up all the way here?"

"Where's 'all the way here'?" asked Ed.

"You don't know where you are?" asked Botan.

"Botan, if he knew where he was, do you think he'd be asking where he is?" asked Kuwabara.

"That's right!" affirmed Botan.

"You're in Tokyo, Japan," answered Kurama.

"Where's Toe-ki-yoh, Jah-pan?" asked Ed.

Kurama laughed lightly.

"We're a country to the east of Europe," Kurama replied.

"How come you're here if you don't even know where you are?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, I wasn't trying to get here," answered Ed. "My brother got hurt and I was trying to find a way to get him better."

"You have a brother?" asked Keiko.

"Yeah, he's a year younger than me," said Ed. "His name is Alphonse."

"Is your mother German?" asked Botan. "Or is she English?"

"I suppose she was German," replied Ed.

"Was?"

"She...died six years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't..."

"Great going, Botan!" said Yusuke.

"I didn't know that his mother-!" started Botan.

"That's okay," said Ed. "Don't worry about it."

Kuwabara was about to ask Ed about his auto-mail when Atsuko came in with Ed's tea and some cookies. Keiko helped Ed up as Atsuko put the tray over his lap.

"Thanks," said Ed.

"It's no problem, Edward," said Atsuko. "I'm Atsuko, Yusuke's mother. If you need anything else, just ask me, all right?"

"All right," replied Ed, smiling softly.

"I have just one question."

"Yes?"

"How do you keep your hair so soft?"

"I just wash my hair with lye soap, that's all."

"No shampoo?"

"I come from a small village in Germany and we didn't use 'shampoo.' I tried it once in a bigger city and I didn't like the feel of it. My mom had a special recipe. I could give it to you if you want it."

"I'll be right back."

Atsuko went to get a notepad and pencil and came back a few moments later. Ed told her the recipe for the lye soap. Yusuke rolled his eyes, Kuwabara didn't know what to think, Keiko was impressed, Kurama was smiling, and Botan was taking notes.

"Thank you so much. If you need anything, just ask," said Atsuko.

Then Atsuko left the room. Ed started to drink the tea. He set it down and picked up a cookie. He didn't know what to think of it.

"What type of biscuit is this?" asked Ed.

"Biscuit?" asked Kuwabara. "Don't you mean cookie?"

"No, I mean biscuit," said Ed.

"In European countries, they're called biscuits, Kuwabara," explained Kurama.

"Oh," replied Kuwabara.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how did you lose your arm and leg?" asked Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" said Keiko. "Don't be-!"

"I lost them in an accident," explained Ed. "This auto-mail is an advanced prosthetic we have back home."

"Does it rust?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, it's rust proof," answered Ed, as he sniffed the cookie. "I can take baths or showers, but I can't swim with it."

"Why not?" asked Botan, after she finished writing the recipe.

"Because I'll drown," said Ed, after taking a bite of the cookie. "It's made of steel and it has some mechanical parts in it. This model is eighty percent lighter than my last prosthetics, so it won't weigh me down as much."

"Wow," said Botan. "That's so neat! Can you move it like-?"

"Yes, but only because there are wires that act as artificial nerves that are connected to the nerves in my shoulder and leg."

Everyone gasped.

"That must've been painful," said Kuwabara.

"He would have been under anesthesia for the surgery so he wouldn't have to feel the pain, correct, Edward?" said Kurama.

"Actually, they don't use anesthesia for the surgery," said Ed, as he continued to eat the cookies Atsuko made for him. "These taste interesting."

"Did you have anything to numb the pain though?" asked Keiko.

"Nope," said Ed, his mouth full.

He washed down the cookies with the tea. Ed surprised them by getting up after putting the tray aside.

"Where's the restroom?" asked Ed.

"Oh, it's down the hall," said Yusuke.

Then Ed went to the restroom. Yusuke sat on Ed's bed and grabbed a cookie and started to eat it. He looked at Botan.

"So, Botan, you know everything right?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, almost everything," answered Botan. "What for?"

"Who is this guy, Edward Elric or whatever?"

"Let me see. I need to get my book."

Botan got a book out of thin air and started to look through it.

"Elric," muttered Botan. "Edward Elric...Elric...Elric...hm, that's strange."

"What is it?" asked Kurama.

"Edward isn't in here," replied Botan.

"He's not?" asked Kuwabara. "Maybe he's some sort of zombie!"

"Don't be stupid, Kuwabara!" said Yusuke.

"There's no such thing," said Keiko. "There isn't, is there, Botan?"

"Of course not," said Botan. "Oh, I know why he isn't in here!"

"Why isn't he?" asked Kurama.

"Because he's still alive!" chimed Botan. "I need my book of the living!"

Everyone fell anime style and then stood or sat back up. Ed came back a few moments later and Yusuke moved out of the way. Ed got back into bed and noticed a cookie missing but didn't say anything.

"How old are you?" asked Kurama.

"Sixteen," said Ed.

"So your brother would be fifteen, wouldn't he?"

"In a couple of months."

"When is your birthday?"

"February. So, tell me more about this place."

**888888888888888888**

"Elric, Elric, Elric," chanted Botan, as she looked through the book of the living in the Spirt World library. "Where are you, Edward?"

"Botan, what are you doing?" asked Koenma, in his toddler form, as he startled Botan.

"Koenma sir, you startled me."

"I asked you a question!"

"Well, excuse me. I'm just looking for someone."

"Who?"

"No one in particular."

"If it wasn't anybody in particular, you wouldn't be looking! Now tell me!"

"All right! I'm looking for Edward Elric. He's not in the book of the living!"

"Maybe he's dead."

"No, he's not, Koenma sir, he's alive!"

"Maybe he's a demon."

"I looked in the demon registry before I started in this book, but he wasn't in there either!"

"Well, maybe he's UN-registered!"

"You know that can't be right, Koenma sir, every demon is registered with Spirit World."

"Well, maybe he's a half-demon or something. He does have golden eyes doesn't he?"

"The most gorgeous besides Yoko's!"

"Well, maybe his mom or dad failed to register him or something!"

"No, demons aren't supposed to marry humans. Even if they do, it's against the law not to register them."

"That's right. But, Botan, stop looking for him if he's not a threat!"

"I just want to know about where he's really from! He's so strange, not like any human I've been around."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He has some sort of energy in him. It's not demon or witch craft energy, but it's different than his life force energy. It's not Spirit energy either."

"Hm, that is strange."

"That's why I want to look for his information! So I can see what's the cause!"

"Maybe it's because you're not trying hard enough!"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am! I'm the ruler of the Spirit World! Ha ha!"

Botan sighed at Koenma's cocky laughing.

"What do you think you're doing just sighing there?!" demanded Koenma. "Don't you have other duties to get to?! Get busy!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes, sir!" obeyed Botan. "On my way!"

Then she left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"It's really great that you get to go to the same district of school as us," said Keiko, two days later. "Even though you'll be going to the high school."

"Eh, I told Atsuko that she didn't need to bother since Alphonse and I dropped out when we were just kids," said Ed. "But she insisted."

"But it was nice of her to get you into the school! It's hard to get someone into high school without exam scores."

"What type of exam scores?"

"Well, to see what class level we can get into. There's the average, intermediate, and then there's the advanced level. Suichi, though, goes to a special private school since he's so smart."

"You don't say."

"Oh, you didn't say why Yusuke isn't coming."

"His mom has a hang-over, so he just told me to go ahead without him."

"She needs some help for that."

"She can't help it if she's got problems. She can control how much she drinks and when she drinks, so she's not a total alcoholic. Atsuko is a single parent, it's got to be hard for her. Al's and my mom had to raise us by herself. She didn't drink, but she was really sick. She didn't even show any pain or wear. That's something since I was a handful."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I wish Yusuke could be more like you."

"The limbs or..."

"No, you goof, you're wise and caring. Yusuke's just an idiot who.."

Ed blushed. He stopped in his tracks. He could feel someone following him and Keiko.

"What is it?" asked Keiko.

"Someone's following us," answered Ed.

"That's probably just Hiei."

"Hiei?"

"He's Suichi's friend. He likes following people."

"You don't say."

As Ed turned, he swore he seen a flash but shook it off. He and Keiko went on their way to their respective schools. Hiei, the fire demon, watched them from afar.

'_That human is a strange one,'_ thought Hiei. _'He shouldn't have been able to see me moving. What kind of human is he?'_

**88888888888888888888888888**

"So, Ed, I can call you 'Ed', right?" asked Kuwabara, as he, Keiko, and Ed were walking to Yusuke's after school.

"Everyone else does," said Ed, his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Okay! Anyway, what do you think of school?"

"Eh, kind of boring actually."

"You didn't skip, did you?" Keiko accused.

"No," answered Ed. "Wanted to, but I didn't."

"Yusuke skips almost all the time. That's why he's so stupid sometimes."

Ed smiled.

"What's your favorite class?" asked Kuwabara. "If you have one that is."

"Maybe Biology and Geometry," supposed Ed. "But I already know most of those things that they're teaching."

"You must be as smart as Kur-I mean, Suichi then. He's a whiz at that stuff."

"How can you know all of it if you dropped out of school when you and your brother were kids, Edward?" asked Keiko.

"We studied our father's books," answered Ed.

"Oh, was he some sort of college professor?"

"Something like that."

Before Ed could take another step, he felt like he was being followed again.

"What's wrong, Ed?" asked Kuwabara, as he and Keiko turned back to look at Ed.

"Someone's following us," replied Ed.

"That's probably just shrimp boy."

"Who's that?"

"It's his idiotic nickname for me," said Hiei, as he appeared behind of Ed.

Ed turned and seen Hiei. Ed thought Hiei looked strange with his gravity-defying hair and the white star-shaped hair that framed his forehead. But what was most strange of all was Hiei's red eyes.

"You're Hiei then, right?" asked Ed.

"I see someone told you about me," replied Hiei, looking at Keiko.

"Just that you like to follow people around."

"Then, you won't mind if I ask you how you knew I was following you."

"So, you admit it."

"Just answer my question, fool."

"I'm a fool now, am I?"

"Um, I think you better answer his question before he slices and dices you, Ed," advised a scared Kuwabara.

"But it's illegal to carry a sword around without a license!" said Keiko.

"Only for humans," corrected Hiei. "But for demons like-!"

"There are no such things as demons," interrupted Ed.

"Oh, there aren't, are there?"

"No."

"Then why do you think I have-!"

"Oh, there you are, Hiei!" interfered Botan. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Bother someone else!" vented Hiei. "I've got to deal with this idiotic fool! He dares to-!"

"Kuwabara, why don't you take Edward to the arcade?" suggested Botan. "I bet they don't have those where he's from."

"Great idea, Botan!" said Keiko. "Let's go, Edward, Kuwabara."

"All right, neat-o!" cheered Kuwabara.

"You better be glad these...people were here to protect you, human," warned Hiei. "The next time you won't be so lucky."

Before Ed could protest, Keiko and Kuwabara dragged him off to the arcade. Botan lit into Hiei.

"Hiei, you know you're not supposed to go after humans!" raged Botan. "Especially those who are severe skeptics!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to kill him," assured Hiei. "I was just going to teach him a lesson."

"Well, don't!"

"Don't tell me what to do, fool."

**888888888888888888**

"So, how was school today?" asked Atsuko, as she put food onto the table.

Ed and Yusuke were sitting at the table. Ed was currently beating Yusuke at cards.

"It was all right," replied Ed.

"Did you skip classes?" asked Yusuke.

Atsuko stopped and looked at Ed.

"Of course not," said Ed. "They kept watch over there."

"Damn it, that sucks," said Yusuke.

"Do you know some person named Hiei?"

"Oh, yeah, I know him. Did he follow you?"

"Twice. He called himself a-."

"He's just some weirdo who likes Halloween too much."

"Halloween?"

"You don't know what Halloween is?"

"No. What is it?"

"It's where people dress up as different things and go door to door and get candy."

"Sounds like something Alphonse would like."

"What, you don't think you'd like it?"

"No, I just buy my own candy or junk food. What's the point in-oh, what kind of food is this?"

**88888888888888888888888888**

"Botan, what are you doing here?" asked Kurama. "Where did you get that uniform?"

"It's none of your business where I get my clothes, young man," said Botan.

"My apologies."

"That's quite all right. I just need your advice."

"Well, as you see, I'm in the middle of my experiment that I've been asked to proof."

"Oh, I see. Maybe I'll ask you some time later."

"Does it have something to do with Edward?"

"How did you know?"

"I just made a mere guess. I know as much as you do about him."

"Oh, okay, but did you know that Hiei followed him today?"

"He did? Whatever for?"

"I don't know. I know he likes following people, but he has no reason to follow Edward."

"Does Edward know?"

"Know? He outright stopped in his tracks! He sensed being followed!"

"He must be some sort of fighter."

"A fighter? Like a martial artist fighter?"

"Yes, I believe so. Didn't you say that Yusuke told you that Edward was wearing a braid when Yusuke and Keiko found Edward?"

"Yes, he did!"

"Well, martial artists braid their hair if they are experts and have long hair."

"That's so cool!"

"What do you need advice about Edward?"

"Is he human, demon, or half-demon?"

"He's definitely human. Was he not in your book of the living?"

"Not at all. I couldn't find a thing!"

"What about his parents?"

"Well, I did find his mother in the book of the dead. She died of the plague. Poor woman. And his father died of old age. Did you know that he was over 400 years old?"

"Only demons can live that long."

"I think it said he was using a legendary Philosopher's Stone to jump into different bodies. It said that he died in the body that his wife, Edward's and Alphonse's mother, fell in love with. That's so romantic!"

"Well, in order to have a 'Philosopher's Stone', he would have had to been an alchemist. But all of the alchemists have died out a few hundred years ago by being crucified or they turned into chemists."

"That's right."

"Why don't you try to look into the other dimensional world records?"

"Other dimension? But that would be..."

"It's just a hunch, but mine are usually right. Not meaning to brag."

"Thank you, Kurama, I mean, Suichi."

"No problem. I'll talk to Hiei later on."

"Thank you for that too! Well, see you later!"

Then Botan left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Botan, what are you doing?" asked Koenma, as he seen Botan in the Spirit World library again.

"I'm looking for the book of the living for other dimensions," replied Botan. "But I can't find it in here at all!"

"That's because it's not here."

"Why ever not?"

"Because it's part of Dad's collection."

"Oh, darn it. And I wanted to look in it too."

"What for?"

"Because Kurama suggested I look in it when I spoke to him three days ago."

"You don't say."

"Yes, I do say. Maybe you can ask your father if you could borrow it."

"I don't know."

"Oh, please, Koenma sir!"

Then Koenma started to laugh. He gave Botan the book.

"Thank you, Koenma sir!" thanked Botan. "I promise I won't lose it!"

"You better not or I'll be given a hundred spankings!" warned Koenma.

"I'll go look at Genkai's place!"

"You better not let Chu get a hold of it!"

"Let me see," said Botan, opening the Book of the Living of Other Dimensions.

**88888888888888888888**

Botan was at Genkai's, of course, and she was sitting at the low table in Genkai's tea room.

"What are you looking for, Botan?" asked Yukina, as she came in with some tea and cookies.

Yukina set the tray down onto the table and sat to her knees and poured Botan some tea.

"Well, I'm trying to look for that boy," said Botan

"Which boy is that?" asked Yukina.

"Is it that Edward kid?" asked Genkai, as she came in.

"Why yes, it is," said Botan.

"Then why don't you look in the book of the living?"

"Because he's not in there."

"And what is that book you got there, Botan?" asked Yukina.

"It's the book of the living of other dimensions," answered Botan. "Kurama suggested I look in here."

"Of different dimensions? I didn't know there were different dimensions."

"Of course there are different dimensions. We just don't advertise them. Let's see."

As Botan started to look in the book, Genkai took a drink of tea that Yukina offered her. Finally, Botan found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" cheered Botan. "Bingo!"

"You finally find it?" asked Yukina.

"Yes, but, oh dear...," replied Botan. "Oh my goodness. Oh my! Oh my!"

"What is it, girl?" asked Genkai.

"He's had such a hard life!" said Botan. "It's so sad! Let me see about his brother."

Then she turned to see Alphonse's profile. She read over it and gasped.

"That poor boy!" gasped Botan. "He's had just as bad! Oh, that poor dear. And Edward doesn't even know."

"Doesn't know what?" asked Yukina.

"I'm not supposed to tell, but Edward and Alphonse, Edward's little brother, performed human transmutation to try to bring their mother back to life, and well...," started Botan.

"They failed, didn't they?" asked Genkai.

"Terribly," said Botan. "Just terribly. Edward lost his left leg and Alphonse his entire body. Edward gave up his right arm to attach Alphonse's soul to a suit of armor."

"Oh, dear," said Yukina.

"That's not all, Edward was killed a week ago and Alphonse gave up his life to bring Edward back to life," said Botan. "He succeeded, but when Edward woke up, he seen that Alphonse was gone. So, he traded his life for Alphonse's life. And that's how Edward ended up over here."

"What about his brother?" asked Genkai.

"Alphonse returned, but...," started Botan.

"But what?" asked Yukina.

"He returned as a ten year old boy with no memories what-so-ever of the past four years," finished Botan. "He only remembers them trying to transmute their mother."

"That's terrible," gasped Yukina.

Since Botan was so busy filling in Genkai and Yukina, none of them noticed Chu come through. He then picked up Botan from behind. Botan dropped the book and it went back to Ed's profile.

"Hello, beautiful sheila!" said Chu.

"Ew! Get off of me, you big brute!" shrieked Botan. "Put me down! You're all sweaty!"

"Sorry, sheila," apologized Chu, as he let her down. "Oh, what's this?"

Chu picked up the book and looked at Ed's picture and profile.

"Give that back!" said Botan, as she tried to get the book back. "That is Spirit World property, and I can have you arrested if you don't give it back this instant!"

"Who is this handsome bloke?" asked Chu, dodging Botan's attempts at trying to get the book back. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No!" denied Botan. "He's just a boy I was researching! Now, give it back!"

"It says he's missing or somethin'," said Chu.

"From his world he is!" said Botan. "But now he's in this world and he can't get back to his own world! No matter what!"

"Well, that's a bummer. Says here he has a brother that looks up to him. Let me see what his little brother looks like."

"No!"

But as Botan tried to get the book away again, Chu held it out of her grasp as he turned the page to Alphonse's profile.

"He's a cute little bugger!" said Chu. "Ten years old. Turning eleven in a couple of months. I wonder what their mum looked like."

"Chu!" pleaded Botan. "I'll get into trouble!"

"Hold on a second there, sheila," said Chu. "I just want to see what their mum looked like."

"She's in the book of the dead!" said Botan.

"Oh, darn it," said Chu. "I bet she was a knock out, too."

"That's enough, Chu, give it back," said Genkai.

"Oh, all right," obeyed Chu. "You're no fun."

He gave the book back to Botan who hit Chu with it.

"Well, I guess I better get back to my trainin' now," said Chu.

Then Chu left to go back to his training.

**888888888888888888**

"Hey, Ed, Kuwabara and me are going to the arcade," said Yusuke. "You want to come along?"

"Nah, Keiko and Kuwabara took me a few days ago," said Ed, as he done his homework. "It's kind of boring and stupid."

"Boring and stupid?! How can you think it's boring and stupid?!"

"It just is. I'm not interested in that sort of thing."

"Then what are you interested in? Doing homework on the weekend?"

"Better than being glued to a screen that has fairytale monsters in it."

"Look here, rich bitch snob blondie! Just because- hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

"I'm going to see if this 'Tokyo' has a library I can go to."

Ed packed up his school books and notebooks into his school bag and flung his bag over his shoulder. He scooted in the table chair and went to the door way where he put his shoes on.

"Let me go with you, you'd get yourself lost," said Yusuke.

"I thought you said I was a 'rich bitch snob'?" said Ed.

"If you wouldn't act like one, I wouldn't have called you one!"

"I can find it myself."

"No you can't! Tokyo has over a million people! You'd get lost in a second!"

"Fuck off."

Then Ed went out the door and stalked off. Yusuke got his shoes on and went after Ed.

"Hey, get back here!" called Yusuke. "Nobody tells me to fuck off and gets away with it!"

But it was too late; Ed already went too far to be found.

"Damn it!" cursed Yusuke. "He has one big attitude problem!"

"Hi, Yusuke!" said Keiko, as she came to him. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't seen Edward, have you?"

"No, I don't think so. What happened?"

"I made him angry."

"Yusuke!"

"Well, he deserved it! He called the arcade boring and stupid! And he said that he'd rather do homework than being glued to a screen with fairy tale monsters on it!"

"Edward was just telling the truth. And besides, I already know that that's what he thinks of the arcade. He told me and Kuwabara when we showed it to him the other day when Hiei kept following him."

"And you're defending him?!"

"Yusuke, you've got to give him a break."

"Why should I?"

"Because he's in a new place and he's thousands of miles away from his only family. He doesn't know anybody here."

"What about us or the kids at school?!"

"He doesn't know us well, and in plus, you're being a jerk. The people at the high school treat him like he's some sort of disease."

"Well, that sucks. If he weren't such a-!"

"It doesn't help if you call him a name! You didn't, did you?"

"Maybe."

"Yusuke! What did you call him?"

"A rich bitch snob blondie."

"Go and apologize to him!"

"Why?!"

"Because I said so! Where's he going anyway?"

"To a library."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"There are over twenty libraries in Tokyo!"

"Then we'll look in every library."

"Damn it! I wanted to go to the arcade too."

"Deal with it. Come on, Yusuke."

Yusuke grumbled as he went to find Ed with Keiko.

**8888888888888888888888**

Ed found a library he could go to and went in. As he went to find a secluded spot where he could work on his homework alone, he ran into an unexpected person.

"Hey, there, Ed!" said Kuwabara.

"Hey," replied Ed, as he walked past Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was confused and followed Ed. Ed picked a table, put his bag on the table, and sat down. Kuwabara stood beside Ed.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" asked Kuwabara.

"Homework," answered Ed, as he took out his school books and notebooks.

"Homework on a weekend? That sucks."

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Yusuke were supposed to go to the arcade."

"Well, I was, but my sister made me come here to study for an upcoming test. She said she doesn't want a bum for a brother. I think she's just being-"

"You have a sister?"

"Oh, yeah, she's my big sister. Her name is Shizuru. She's kind of tough on me, but she's there for me. She's the one who taught me how to fight."

"Really? What about your parents?"

"Well, they work about almost all the time, so Shizuru and me are home by ourselves most of the time. If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you doing your homework at Yusuke's?"

"He pissed me off."

"Yusuke has a habit of doing that. What did he call you?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"That bad, huh?"

"Don't you have homework to do?"

Kuwabara was going to retort when he noticed Ed's angry aura and decided to leave Ed alone do as Ed told him.

"See you later, Ed," said Kuwabara.

"Later," said Ed.

As Kuwabara was about to leave, he had a nagging feeling to stick around for a second.

"I thought you needed to study?" reminded Ed.

"I do," replied Kuwabara. "I was just thinking how hard it must be for you to be hundreds of miles away from your little brother and not even knowing if he's okay or not."

"You have no idea," said Ed.

"Why don't you call him?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's no phone...to where I want to call him at."

"That's a bummer."

"Like I said, you have no idea how I feel."

"Hey! I got an idea!"

Ed looked up from his homework and looked at Kuwabara.

"What kind of idea?" asked Ed, skeptically.

"I know you said you don't believe in this stuff, but you've got to hear me out!" said Kuwabara.

"I'm listening."

"You can go talk to Genkai!"

"Who's Genkai?"

"She's Yusuke's trainer for his, er, job."

"And I would want to because...?"

"She's the world's best renowned psychic!"

"She's a psychic. What, does she have a crystal ball to tell people's fortunes?"

"If you're going to act this way, then forget it! I shouldn't have mentioned it at all!"

Kuwabara started to stalk off with his hands in his pockets when...

"Wait!" called out Ed.

Kuwabara stopped and turned back towards Ed.

"Yeah?" asked Kuwabara.

"Humor me and tell me where she lives," replied Ed.

"Okay! Let me draw you a map!"

Ed gave Kuwabara a piece of paper and a pencil. Kuwabara quickly drew out the map from memory and then left. Ed put the map back into his bag and went back to his homework only to forget about the map and Genkai.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Winry?" asked a bronze-haired boy.

"Yes, Alphonse?" replied a lemon blonde haired girl, Winry.

"Do you think he's thinking about us?" asked the boy, Alphonse.

"Who?"

"Brother."

As soon as Alphonse said it, everything and one stopped. Izumi, who was visiting with Sig and Mason, looked down sadly; Rose stopped stirring the stew; Pinako stopped smoking; Rose's baby stopped cooing while being on Mason's lap; Mason and Sig looked at each other; and Winry froze while mixing the batter for biscuits.

"Winry?" asked Al, again. "Do you think Brother is thinking about us?"

"I don't know, Alphonse," replied Winry, silently. "Why do you ask?"

"Because my birthday was a few days ago, and I didn't get anything from him in the mail. I thought he'd send me something from where he's at."

Winry couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say.

"Alphonse, he may not be..." started Rose.

"May not be what?" asked Al.

"Alive," finished Rose.

"But...but Brother is still alive! I know he is!"

"How can you know? He was gone when you woke up. He disappeared while bringing you back. I saw it myself."

"I refuse to believe he's...he's...! I know he's still alive! I just know it!"

"Oh, Alphonse," said Izumi, quietly.

"Teacher, Winry, Granny! You believe me, don't you?" asked Al.

"Alphonse," said Winry, as she went to Al and hugged him.

"Winry?" asked Al. "What are you...?"

"I hope he is, Alphonse, for your sake," said Winry quietly.

After hugging Al for a few minutes, Winry went back to her batter. Al looked to Izumi.

"Teacher!" said Al.

"Yes, Alphonse?" asked Izumi.

"Take me as your student again!"

"What?"

"Take me as your student again! I want to learn more alchemy so I can bring Brother back!"

"What makes you think that I know that much information on alchemy?"

"Because you're the smartest alchemist Brother and I know; and if you taught us really good last time, you can do it again!"

Izumi sighed as she looked into Alphonse's hazel/grey eyes.

'_I could never say no to that look,'_ thought Izumi.

"All right, I'll train you again," said Izumi.

"Ah!" gasped Al, happily. "Thank you, Teacher! I'll go pack now!"

"Alphonse!" called out Izumi.

It was too late though, Alphonse was already dashing up to his room to pack.

"Do you really think it wise to let Alphonse believe that Edward is still alive?" asked Rose. "I mean, he disappeared."

"Edward was his only family," replied Winry. "And having to give Wrath the auto-mail that was for Ed...it's the only thing we can do for Alphonse. We have to do this for him..."

'_And me,' _thought Winry.

**88888888888888888888**

"Hey, Ed, you want to go-?" started Yusuke. "What are you doing?"

Ed stopped writing in his journal and looked up as Yusuke came to him.

"Are you writing in a diary?" asked Yusuke, as Ed put the journal into his book bag.

"It's not a diary," said Ed. "It's just notes."

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"It can't be your school notes; you already did your homework."

"It's still none of your business, Yusuke. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Kuwabara and me are going to catch a movie. Mom said I should invite you since you've been moping around lately."

"You'd be 'moping around', too, if you missed your little brother's birthday."

"Come on, don't you think your little brother understands?"

"That's the point, dammit!" roared Ed, as he pounded his fists onto the desk. "I don't know if he's alive! I'm here, sitting on my FUCKING ass while he may not have SURVIVED at all!"

Yusuke backed away a few inches apprehensively.

'_Damn, and I thought Hiei had an attitude problem,'_ thought Yusuke.

Then he registered what Ed said.

"What do you mean 'may not have survived'?" asked Yusuke. "I thought he was just sick. You didn't say-!"

"I don't have to tell everybody EVERY-FUCKING-THING about my FUCKING life!" roared Ed, again.

"Hey! Don't you be yelling at me, blondie! You should be-!"

"I need to find a way back!"

"Back where?!"

"Shut the FUCK up and leave me the HELL alone!"

Then Ed stormed off and a few moments later, the front door slammed shut so hard, the apartment almost shook. Yusuke went to the living room where Atsuko was watching television.

"What's wrong with Edward?" asked Atsuko.

"Beats me," said Yusuke. "Something about his younger brother and getting back home."

"He has a worse mouth than you."

"No crap."

"What are you waiting for? Go after him."

"Why me? Why can't you or Keiko?"

"Because it wasn't me who he cursed at."

"Aw, damn it."

Then Yusuke left. Instead of going to search for Ed, he went to the arcade.

**88888888888888888888888**

Ed stalked through the sidewalks of Tokyo while having his hands shoved into his pockets. It being the weekend and afternoon, the sidewalks were filled with people. Having blond hair, molten gold eyes of a tiger or lion, and an angry aura made him stand out. Everyone stayed out of his way.

That was what Botan, Koenma, and George the blue ogre seen on Koenma's spy television.

"Man, that kid sure does have one nasty temper!" commented Koenma.

"He's worse than Hiei," said George.

"Koenma, I still don't see why I can't tell him about his brother," said Botan.

"As I've told you before, it's against Spirit World law to tell the living about their loved ones status!" yelled Koenma.

"But Alphonse is Edward's only family now and Edward really-!"

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"So why can't I just-?!"

"Because it's illegal, and he'll want to know where you got your information from!"

"I can just tell him about Genkai and-!"

"How many times do I have to say it?! NO!!!!!! If he really wants to find out about his brother, he'll have to ask Genkai or Yukina himself! Or maybe he can ask that idiot Chu! WHO YOU LET READ THE BOOK AND MADE ME GET A THOUSAND SPANKINGS!"

"That was two months ago, sir! It was an accident! He-!"

"I DON'T CARE! MY PRECIOUS BEHIND IS STILL SORE, AND YOU'RE NOT TELLING HIM!"

"Yes, sir."

'_If he won't let me tell him directly, I'll have to tell him indirectly,' _thought Botan, giggling.

"WHAT ARE YOU GIGGLING ABOUT?!" screamed Koenma.

"Oh, nothing, Koenma," lied Botan.

Botan then started to leave.

"Get back here!" called Koenma. "You still have your report to-!"

But it was too late. Botan was already gone.

"Damn it!" swore Koenma. "Ogre!"

"Yes, sir?" asked George.

"Get me something to eat!"

"But your father said-!"

"I don't care, just do it!"

"Yes, sir!"

As George went off to get Koenma something to eat, he thought, _'I was wrong! Koenma has a worse attitude! I should have just taken that job that Mother wanted me to take. It would've been a whole lot better than this!'_

**888888888888888888888888**

"You want me to tell him?" asked Yukina.

"Yes," said Botan.

"Why not you, Botan?" asked Yukina.

"Probably because Koenma ordered her not to tell, isn't that right, little girl?" asked Genkai.

"How did you know?" asked Botan.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out," answered Genkai. "It's against Spirit World law to tell living beings the condition or state that their loved ones are in, isn't it?"

"That doesn't make sense though," said Yukina. "Shouldn't Edward know that his brother is alive and well?"

"He should, and I want to tell him, but that's where the law comes in, you see," said Botan. "It prohibits _me_ from telling Edward his brother is alive and well, but it says nothing about you or anybody else telling him."

"You mean you want me to bend the law?" asked Yukina.

"No, it's not bending," assured Botan. "It's just a simple little loop-hole and you won't get into any trouble."

"Are you sure?" asked Yukina.

"Positive," said Botan. "It even has it in the rule book."

Botan pulled out a huge ten thousand page book from nowhere and started to look through it.

"Let's see," said Botan. "Punishing demons, no; apprehending criminals, no; ogre treatment, no; employee treatment, no; Koenma's punishments, no - don't let Koenma know that there's a section on that, sweetie; aha! Here we go! Telling a living loved one about the status of family in another world! See!"

Botan put the book onto the table - which broke by the way from the weight - showed Yukina the rule and exception, and then closed it.

"I told you so, Yukina!" cheered Botan.

"I don't know," said Yukina. "I'm still not..."

"Come on, sweetie, wouldn't you want to know about your brother if he were in another dimension?" asked Botan.

"You do have a point," considered Yukina. "But..."

"But what?" asked Botan.

"I don't even know what Edward looks like," said Yukina. "And I don't know where Yusuke's house is at."

"Don't worry, it's all taken care of!" said Botan. "Before I came over, I found Edward and told him to wait at a bookstore. I told him to buy any book he wanted and have it billed to Mr. Koenma's account. Oh, dear. Come on, Yukina, before Edward buys the book store out!"

**8888888888888888888888**

"It's about time you came back," vented Ed, to Botan.

"I'm sorry, Edward," apologized Botan.

"Where were you anyway?"

"I was getting someone, that's all."

"You didn't get Keiko, did you? I'm getting tired of her-"

"Now, now, Edward, no need to get testy. I just want you to meet somebody. She's waiting outside."

"You're not trying to set me up, are you?"

"Oh, no, Kuwabara would kill me if I tried to set you up with her."

"Why would Kuwabara get angry if you tried that?"

"Because he has the hots for her."

"So, why do you want me to meet her?"

"Oh, she just has something to tell you, that's all."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so skeptical. That's what makes you a hard person to get along with."

"What does she need to tell me?"

"Just go and she'll tell you. Let me take those bags, and I'll take them to Yusuke's."

"But-!"

"Go on, go on! Oh, and her name is Yukina, and she has blue hair!"

Botan got the book bags away from him and shooed him outside. Botan giggled as she watched as Ed go to Yukina.

'_Now all I have to do is hope that Koenma doesn't see!' _thought Botan. _'Well, on to Yusuke's!'_

As Botan went to Yusuke's, Ed went to Yukina.

"Yukina?" asked Ed.

Yukina, who was just gave a child her ball back, stood straight up, turned and looked at Ed. Ed was shocked at the color of her eyes. They were red just like Hiei's.

'_Is she Hiei's sister?' _thought Ed.

"Yes?" asked Yukina.

"Botan said you had something to tell me," said Ed, snapping out of his thoughts.

"So you're Edward. You have such unique and beautiful eyes."

"Th-thanks. Wh-what is it that you want to tell me?"

"It's about your brother."

"H-how did you know I have a brother?"

"Botan told me about him. It's so sad about your mother and what you had to go through."

"Wh-what do you mean? D-did she tell you about my...?"

"Yes, but don't be angry at her. She just has your best interests at heart."

"What do you mean? I thought she said you have something to tell me?"

"I do have something to tell you. She wanted me to be the one to tell you since she can't tell you herself."

"Why can't she tell me herself?"

"Because it's against the law."

"What is?"

"Telling living loved ones the status of their loved ones in other universes or at Spirit World."

Ed's eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth in surprise.

"Sp-spirit World?" asked Ed, in disbelief.

"Yes, that's the place where the spirits who have passed go," answered Yukina. "Botan is the 'Grim Reaper', in Kazuma's words anyway. She's also Yusuke's assistant as Spirit Detective. It's against the law for the people or beings who work there to tell the people in the Living World about the status of their loved ones. So, since she can't tell you about your brother, she wanted me to tell you about him."

Ed couldn't say anything in response.

"You do want to know, don't you?" asked Yukina.

"O-of course I do," said Ed. "That's all I've been thinking about."

"He's alive, Edward. And he's well."

"He is?"

"Yes, and he's turned eleven just the other day."

"Eleven? He's supposed to be fifteen!"

"The transmutation and the equivalence only allowed him to return to his ten year old body and for him to have no memories past where you tried to transmute your mother."

"So...he remembers nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. But Genkai did say that Alphonse misses you. He's very healthy as well."

"Genkai?"

"She's the world's most renowned psychic."

"I forgot that Kuwabara mentioned her."

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"It may not be the same, but I have a brother as well. A twin brother."

"You do, huh?"

"Yes, I've been looking for him for quite a while. Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan promised they'd help me look for him at the Dark Tournament, but so far there hasn't been any luck in finding him. I feel that Botan may know, but she's not telling me. It may be just my imagination though."

"Why do you think they wouldn't tell you?"

"I don't know. I've been told by the people from where I come from that he's a different...race, but that's all they said."

"They didn't even give you a name?"

"No, they didn't. He wasn't even named."

"Why not?"

"He was thrown over the edge of the...mountain after we were born. He was left for dead, but he survived. Our mother died shortly afterwards."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Besides, you should be happy...your little brother is alive."

Ed looked down and nodded. He felt sorry for Yukina, but he was also glad that Alphonse was alive and well.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Yukina. "Botan said you were upset."

"Yeah," Ed answered a few moments later. "Thanks."

Yukina smiled.

"Good," said Yukina. "Will you walk me back to Master Genkai's temple?"

"O-of course," said Ed.

"Don't worry, I'll lead the way."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

As Ed lay in bed trying to sleep, he thought about the day's events. He wanted to believe what Yukina told him, but it was so hard. Ed knew he should since she knew about the transmutation that he hadn't told anybody about, but he still needed proof. The proof he needed was in the form of a book. The book entitled _'The Book of the Living of Other Dimensions'_, the book Yukina said that the information came from.

Ed also wanted to become Genkai's student, but that 'old hag' told him that she wasn't accepting anymore students. She said that Ed didn't have the right 'energy' for her to train him. Ed told her that he didn't care about the energy; he just wanted to be her student. She still refused, and Ed ended up calling her a dried up old hag and stormed off.

As Ed was about to go to sleep, finally, he heard voices from the other room. So, Ed got out of bed, put a pair of pants on, and went to see who was up and who they were talking to. It sounded like two guys talking. Ed made out Yusuke's voice, but he couldn't quite place the other. He got to the living room and seen...

'_Is he talking to the 'television'?' _thought Ed.

Yusuke was not, however, talking to the television but to Koenma who was in his Spirit World form. Fortunately, Koenma and Yusuke didn't hear him snooping.

"Oh, chill out, pacifier breath," said Yusuke. "What's there to be angry about?"

"Who said I was angry?!" asked Koenma, testily. "You just need to be on a very important case!"

"And which one is that?"

"The one I'm assigning you right now!"

"Come on! I've got school, and Mom will kill me if I miss school again!"

"You shouldn't be skipping school in the first place!"

"Don't give me that crap! I'm already getting it from my mom and Keiko!"

"Edward doesn't complain about it?"

"Pfft, you think?! He said himself a couple of times that Keiko's starting to piss him off with all of her 'I'm Miss Perfect' crap! He said he dropped out when he and his little brother were kids. He also said it's none of his business."

"Well, you better go on that case right now before I KILL YOU!"

"Will you be quiet?! You'll wake Ed and Mom up."

"In case you've forgotten, they won't be able to hear me."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed and THEN I'll consider going onto the damn case."

Koenma let out a scream of frustration and then left.

"Stupid toddler trying to force me to miss my sleep," grumbled Yusuke.

Before Yusuke could find out that Ed overheard him, Ed went back to bed. Ed instantly, though, fell to sleep and he would forget all about what he overheard the next morning. So when Yusuke went to see if he was just being paranoid about Ed overhearing, Ed was sleeping.

'_Yusuke, you're just being paranoid,'_ Yusuke thought to himself. _'Ed's sleeping, how could he have been listening in? And Koenma did say once that people would forget if they did.'_

**888888888888888888**

Over the next couple of days, Yusuke missed school due to his case and Keiko became more annoying about Yusuke missing school. Ed, however, was always able to tune out Keiko's rants about Yusuke becoming a street bum if he missed anymore school.

"Edward, are you even listening to me?" asked Keiko.

"To every word," lied Ed.

"Then what did I say?"

"Yusuke is dooming himself to failure and blah, blah, blah."

"Edward! It's his livelihood at stake! Do you think that his mom would want him to be a Spirit Detective all his life?!"

Ed stopped in his tracks. He remembered what Yukina told him the other day about Yusuke being Spirit Detective and Botan being his assistant. Keiko stopped a few moments ahead of him and turned back to face Ed.

"What is it?" asked Keiko.

"You said Yusuke was a Spirit Detective," said Ed.

"I did? Oh! I mean, the agency he works for is called Spirit Detectives."

"Uh-huh."

"What's that tone supposed to mean?"

"It means what it sounds like."

"You don't believe me?"

"Take me to the agency and I'll believe you."

"But we'll be late for school!"

"Then after school."

"I promised, uh, Atsuko that I would go shopping for her."

"She had me go shopping with her the other day. The food pantries are stocked full. And so is her secret liquor cabinet."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, wow! Look at the time! We don't want to be late!"

Then Keiko went off to go to the junior high school. Kuwabara came running up a few moments later and stopped by Ed.

"Anything wrong?" asked Kuwabara.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Ed. "Everything's fine."

"Where's Yusuke?"

"Case."

"Oh, well, that sucks. Did Keiko give that 'Yusuke's going to be a street bum if he keeps missing school' speech again?"

"Yes, tuned her out though."

"Yusuke needs to learn how to do that."

"Not that hard to do. Kuwabara."

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me where the agency where Yusuke works at is? Yukina said that it's called Spirit World. Can you show me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not an agency."

"Really, then what is it?"

"It's the after world as some people call it."

"Oh. She told me that Alphonse is all right since Botan couldn't since it's against Spirit World law."

"Well, at least you know that your brother is going to be okay."

"How can you get to Spirit World?"

"There's only a few ways I can think of. You either have to be dead, a Spirit World employee person like Botan, or a demon like Kurama and Hiei."

"Kurama and Hiei are demons?"

"Yeah, we weren't going to tell you about it, but since you said Yukina already told you some stuff about it already, I don't see the point in not telling you."

The school bell rang.

"Oh crap!" said Kuwabara. "I'll tell you the rest after school, okay? See you!"

Then Kuwabara ran off to school, and Ed casually walked to the high school. Ed was a few moments late, but it didn't bother him since he was already ahead of everyone in his class. He sat down in his seat and took out his science book.

**8888888888888888888888**

"So, let me get this straight," said Ed, at Kuwabara's after school, "Yusuke died almost a year ago, he was dead for a few days to a month, he got brought back to life by Keiko kissing him, and then he became a Spirit Detective?"

"Yeah, pretty much," said Kuwabara.

"And then he was trained by that hag for six months after defeating some human hunting demon, 'saved the world' from these 'Four Saint beast' demons-"

"With my help."

"And then you two saved Yukina from this ugly guy and then went to a fighting tournament with demons?"

"To save everyone from these two super-bad once-human demons."

"And then you 'saved' the world _again_ from this crazy ex-detective?"

"I know it sounds pretty hard to swallow, but it's true," said Shizuru.

"Pretty hard to swallow?!" yelled Ed. "It sounds like a bedtime story my mother would tell us!"

"If you like, we can have Kurama get Botan for you so she could prove it," said Kuwabara.

"But Yusuke is on a case right now! Wouldn't she be with him?"

"You do have a point. But she isn't always with him. She only goes if it's a dangerous mission."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," said Shizuru.

As Shizuru went to get the door, Kuwabara's cat, Eikichi, came up to Ed and meowed. Ed looked to see what meowed at him and seen the cat.

"You have a cat?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, she's a cutie, isn't she?" said Kuwabara.

"Al loves cats. He would always pick up strays. Even when I kept telling him that we couldn't keep any of them."

"Why couldn't you keep any?"

"Well, we were always on the move for my job."

"You had a job?"

"Yeah, I was a State Alchemist. One of their best."

"What's an alchemist?"

"It's sort of like chemistry but it's a bit different."

"How so?"

"Well, there are three steps to alchemy: analysis, deconstruction, and reconstruction."

"So, alchemists take something and turn it into something else?"

"Yeah, but it can't be anything. The ingredients and properties have to be the same. It has to be balanced. It's not like magic or miracles or anything. In order to get something, you have to give an equal amount back."

"That makes sense. So, can you turn metal into gold like they say in story books?"

"You can, but it's illegal. It's like making counterfeit money."

"Wow, that's somethin'. So, I guess you're really not from Germany or Europe, huh?"

"No, I'm from a different world where Alchemy surpassed physics. The year there is 1915, but unlike the nineteen-teens here, we had cars like the ones that were in the thirties here. We also had phones that were from the late twentieth century here. Not to mention that we had electricity and plumbing almost everywhere. Our advances came from alchemy."

"That sounds so cool!"

"The downside, though, was that we didn't have television, but we do have movie theaters and radios."

"Hey, kids, look who's here," said Shizuru, as she came back into the room.

Ed and Kuwabara looked and seen Keiko and Botan by Shizuru.

"Hello!" said Botan, cheerily.

"Hi," said Keiko.

"It's about time you came!" said Kuwabara.

"Don't be such a gripe, Kuwabara," said Botan. "Me and Keiko were just out shopping."

"Likely story," grumbled Kuwabara.

"Anyway, we're here because Botan is here to prove that it's just a-" started Keiko.

"Sorry, Keiko, but he's already been told about everything," said Shizuru.

"Everything?" asked Keiko.

"Yup, everything," said Kuwabara.

"Oh, why did you have to go and do that, Shizuru and Kuwabara?" pouted Botan. "I'm going to get into trouble!"

"No, you won't," said Shizuru. "Just say that Ed or Kazuma forced you to tell."

"Koenma won't believe that!" protested Botan. "The only thing I can do is to warn you, Edward."

"About?" asked Ed.

"About telling other people."

"Who am I going to tell? People at school?"

"Anybody!"

"For your information, no one talks to me at school or anywhere. Only this group here, Yusuke, or Kurama. "

"Oh, that's just so sad."

"The only reason why is because Edward doesn't let down his stupid wall," said Keiko. "The kids at school are too afraid to even approach you, Edward! You shouldn't-!"

"The reason why they don't come near me is because I don't want them to!" countered Ed. "Do you think I want to be friends with people who think they're better than me or people who think I'm a freak?!"

"They don't think you're a freak!"

"How would you know?!"

Keiko didn't say anything.

"Just as I thought," said Ed.

Ed stood and grabbed his school bag.

"Thanks for the info," said Ed. "I've got to go so I can do my homework."

Then Ed left.

"Upset is an understatement," muttered Shizuru.

"What was that?" asked Botan.

"Oh, nothing," lied Shizuru.

**8888888888888888888**

Ed came into the Urameshi apartment to see Atsuko at the table drinking coffee.

"I see you're not drunk today," Ed commented.

"I see you're pissed off today," Atsuko commented back. "Keiko act high and mighty again?"

"How could you tell?"

"If you hadn't noticed already, Yusuke gets the same reaction when Keiko gives him those 'You'll become a street bum' speeches when he misses school. She give one again today?"

"Yes."

"She's a nice girl, but she just needs to lay off the speeches."

"You're telling me."

Then as Ed was about to go to his room, Atsuko spoke up.

"If you don't want Yusuke to be bothering you, just shut your door when you do your homework or write in your journal," said Atsuko.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," said Ed.

He went to his room and sat at his desk. Ed got out his journal and started to write in it. After writing in it, Ed just stared out the window while still sitting at his desk as he had his chin resting on his left palm while tapping his right fingers. He sighed in annoyance.

'_How am I supposed to live like this?' _thought Ed. _'In a world with demons, 'supernatural powers' and...grim reapers?'_

He sighed again. If only that old hag named Genkai would take him on as another student, then he could possibly...

'_No, she said that even if she trains me, I wouldn't...,'_ thought Ed. _'I might as well face the facts. I'm doomed to be stuck here for the rest of my life.'_

"Hey there," said Yusuke, startling Ed.

Ed glared at Yusuke.

"You should've closed your door like Mom said for you to do," said Yusuke.

"It wouldn't have mattered if I did," said Ed. "You would've come in anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not really. Unless you count Keiko's speeches as 'interesting'."

"She gave that street bum speech again?"

"Yeah. So..."

"So what?"

"How was that case you went on?"

"Ah, it was a really boring one."

"So, didn't have to fight any demons or anything?"

"I only had to - hey, I thought you didn't believe in that stuff."

"Yukina told me that Botan told her that Alphonse is all right."

"Well, that's a relief. Now you won't have to be a basket case anymore."

"I'll let that pass."

"What else did Yukina tell you?"

"That Botan is the 'Grim Reaper' and your assistant as Spirit Detective. That some guy named Koenma is ruler of the Spirit World - and your boss- who has a dad named King Enma."

"Did you ask Keiko about it?"

"Yeah, she tried to deny it, but I asked Kuwabara. Once I mentioned Yukina, he spilled everything."

"Remind me to not tell anything to him again."

"Yukina is Hiei's sister, isn't she?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"I'm a scientist."

"A scientist? You're only sixteen! Didn't you drop out of school when you were a kid?!"

"I'm an alchemist from another world. It's 1915 where I come from and there are no demons there either."

"You don't say."

"If you don't believe me, ask Botan or Kuwabara about me."

"Can you do alchemy over here?"

"Haven't tried."

"You've been here over two months and you haven't tried doing alchemy here?!"

"Well, my dad said when I went to another side of the gate that alchemy wouldn't work outside the alchemic world, so I didn't bother trying."

"Oh."

"Yeah. You think you can ask Hiei to stop following me all the time?"

"Hiei doesn't really listen to anybody. Only if there's something in it for him."

'_Great, not only am I stuck here,'_ thought Ed_, 'I also have a stalker.'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey, Ed, where are you going?" asked Yusuke, a couple of days later. "I thought you were coming with us to get some pizza?"

"I changed my mind," said Ed. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you going to try again to get Genkai to train you?"

"I'm going to try to get her to train me whether she likes it or not. I don't care about being an apprentice or a successor of her. I'm already an apprentice at Amestris. I just want to learn what she has to teach."

"Good luck. She's extremely hard to convince. She's a bitch sometimes too."

"Then she'd be a perfect friend for my teacher. Tell everyone that I'll go next time."

Then Ed left before Yusuke could reply.

"He sure is in a mood," said Yusuke.

The doorbell rang and Yusuke got it. It was Keiko, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"Hey, guys, let's get some pizza," greeted Yusuke.

"Where's Ed?" asked Kuwabara. "Isn't he coming?"

"Yes, I thought he said he wanted to try some," said Kurama.

"He's not coming," said Yusuke.

"Why not?" asked Botan.

"Probably because he's sick and tired of Keiko's rants," said Kuwabara.

"I don't rant that much!" protested Keiko. "I-I mean I don't rant at all!"

Kurama laughed gently to himself.

"Nah, it's not that," said Yusuke. "He said he wasn't hungry. He's going to try to get Genkai to train him."

"I thought he said that Genkai wouldn't train him because he didn't have the right type of energy or something," said Kuwabara.

"He's like Yusuke," observed Kurama. "He won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Yusuke.

"No, it's not," defended Kurama. "It's admirable. Especially, since he's the top of his class."

"Hey!" said Yusuke. "That wasn't funny! Wasn't Hiei supposed to come too?"

"He said he has 'more important' things to do," said Botan. "Yeah, right."

"Whatever, let's go," said Yusuke.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" said Kuwabara.

'_I hope you're not following Edward, Hiei,'_ thought Kurama.

But of course, Hiei was following Ed. It was a new hobby.

**888888888888888888**

"Talking about being secluded," muttered Ed.

Ed was walking in the clearing that was on the way to Genkai's compound. Feeling he was being watched _again_ by Hiei, Ed stopped in his tracks.

"I know you're following me, Hiei," Ed called out. "It's useless to be hiding when you're known to your target."

Hiei jumped out of the tree he was in and landed in front of Ed.

"You're more intelligent than that detective and his halfwit friend," said Hiei.

"You don't have to be so kind," Ed said dryly.

"Would you rather me be honest about what I think?"

"I think you've been honest enough. Why are you following me?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just bored."

"Why don't you go back to your home world?"

"It's none of your business, human. Why are you here? You know that the old woman isn't going to take you on as her student. She's already got that detective."

"No harm in trying."

"Guess not."

"Besides, I don't want to be an apprentice."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I already am an apprentice. I just want to know what she can teach. You've got to stop following me. It's getting annoying."

"I don't care. I'll follow you as long as I want."

"Then I guess you won't mind."

"Mind what?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You'll tell me what you mean before I slice you into pieces that even your mother won't know it's you."

"My mother's dead."

"You don't say. Then your father-!"

"He's dead too."

"Then you won't be missed."

"My brother would miss me, but he doesn't live here."

"You better tell me then."

"I just thought Yukina would like to know who her brother is."

"Oh, and who might you think is her brother?"

"You."

"Who gave you that idea? I am-"

"Don't try to fool me that you have no siblings; the moment I seen Yukina, I knew she was your sister. She confirmed that she was looking for her brother. Shizuru, Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke all know who her brother is, but they won't because you're too busy threatening Botan not to tell."

"Who did you go to for them to confirm it?"

"Yusuke."

"I'm going to kill him. But first, I'm going to kill you."

"Go ahead."

Ed crossed his arms.

"You're not afraid?" asked Hiei.

"It's going to be painless, isn't it?" asked Ed. "I died before, it was more painful though."

"Really?"

"I thought you said you were going to kill me? Unless that sword is really just for show?"

Hiei growled and whipped out his sword. But before he could slice Ed, Ed had instinctively transmuted the top of his auto-mail arm into a blade and dodged. Hiei turned to Ed who got into a fighting stance.

"So you have fighting experience," observed Hiei.

"Like I said, I already am an apprentice," said Ed. "She's the best teacher I could ask for."

"Then you should go back to her."

"I can't."

"And why can't you?"

"She's in another world. I'm only stuck here because I traded my life for my younger brother's. I'm sure you'd do the same for Yukina. Maybe I should tell her that you're her brother so she could stop searching."

"I'll kill you before you'll be able to!"

Then they both started to fight not knowing that they would soon have an audience.

**8888888888888888888888**

As Botan was about to eat a slice of pizza, the mirror in her pocket started to beep. She put down the pizza.

"What is it, Botan?" asked Keiko.

"My communication mirror beeped," answered Botan.

"I knew I heard something," said Yusuke.

"It might be Koenma," said Kurama.

"Maybe, let me just check," said Botan.

Then Botan got out her communication mirror and opened it. There was a frantic Koenma.

"Emergency!" shouted Koenma.

"Calm down so I can understand," said Botan.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama went behind Botan to see what Koenma was frazzled about.

"How can I calm down?!" yelled Koenma. "It's nothing to be CALM ABOUT!"

"What is the problem, sucker mouth?" asked Yusuke.

"Edward and Hiei are fighting!" answered Koenma.

"They're what?!" shrieked Botan. "Why didn't you say so?!"

"I was trying to!" said Koenma.

"So what?" asked Kuwabara. "Yusuke and Keiko fight all the time."

"Koenma, be a little more specific," advised Kurama. "Are they arguing fighting or fighting-fighting?"

"They're fighting-fighting!" yelled Koenma. "Hiei's fighting with his sword and Edward did something to his arm and now it's a sword!"

"Must have been alchemy," said Kuwabara. "Ed did say that he's an alchemist."

"But he said his dad told him it wouldn't work in a different world!" said Yusuke.

"Well, he was wrong because if you don't get there quick, Hiei's going to kill Edward!" warned Koenma.

"We're on our way!" said Botan. "Where are they?"

"At the clearing below the stairs that lead to Genkai's compound!"

"Don't worry; we'll get there in no time!"

She closed the mirror.

"Sorry to run, Keiko, but we have important business!" apologized Botan. "Come on, Yusuke."

"I'm coming too!" said Kuwabara.

"Likewise," added Kurama.

Then they all left Keiko by herself.

"Hey!" called Keiko. "This isn't...! Why do I always have to be the one left behind?"

**888888888888888888888888**

When Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan arrived to the clearing, they saw Ed and Hiei still fighting and Genkai, Chu, Suzuka, Touya, Jin, Rinku, and Yukina watching. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan went to where the others who were watching.

"Genkai, why aren't you stopping them?" asked Botan.

"I didn't know it was my place to stop them," said Genkai.

"I wanted to stop them, but it seems so interesting that a human is matching Hiei's moves," said Yukina. "I haven't seen that before."

"But if it goes any longer, shrimp boy is going to kill Ed!" said Kuwabara.

"Don't get your undies in a twist, Edward is doing just fine," snapped Genkai. "Koenma is just exaggerating."

"As astounding as it sounds, Genkai is right," said Kurama. "Edward is doing exceptional against Hiei."

"Yes, his teacher taught him well," said Yukina.

"I would say more than well with how his movements are," said Touya. "But he must have had to fight where he comes from."

"By his accent, I would say he came from Germany," said Suzuka.

"You're wrong," said Chu. "He ain't from Germany, he's from another world."

"Anotherworld?" asked Jin. "Thatsoundsreallyexciting! Iwonderwhichworldwhereheisfromtobeabletoturnhisarmintoasword!"

**(Translation: Another world? That sounds really exciting! I wonder which world he is from to be able to turn his arm into a sword!)**

"I think Botan said it was from an alchemic world," said Yukina.

"If Hiei doesn't kill him in the next five minutes, I might take him on as a student," said Genkai.

"I thought you said you didn't want any more students after Yusuke?" asked Kuwabara.

"I didn't, but how can I refuse someone who can go equally against Hiei?" asked Genkai.

"I see what you mean," said Kurama. "I think he's doing more of a superb job than Yusuke."

"Hey!" protested Yusuke. "I resent that!"

After five more minutes of seeing Ed and Hiei fight - Ed Hiei kept using different tactics to keep from losing - Genkai stopped them. Hiei, who refused to show that he was catching his breath, and Ed, who was bleeding in a few places where he got nicked by a few close calls, stopped and looked at the group that was watching them. Ed returned his arm to normal.

"Congratulations, you'll get to be trained by me," said Genkai.

"You mean, this was a test?!" shouted Ed.

"Of course not," said Hiei. "Why would I be used by that old woman?"

"I'm a youngster compared to you, Hiei," remarked Genkai.

"Hn."

Then Hiei left. Chu came to him and patted Ed roughly on the back.

"Good going there, mate!" Chu complimented. "You sure did show him who was boss!"

"Yeah, I suppose," said Ed, feeling weak from fighting faster than before and from Chu patting him roughly on the back.

"Thatsurewasadoozie!" said Jin. "Allthatjumpinandswinginandexplosionswerereallyimpressiveandneat!"

"Whatever he said," said Yusuke.

"I think Jin said that it was a 'doozie' and that all of the jumping, swinging, and explosions were really impressive and 'neat'," translated Touya.

"Thanks," said Ed. "I think I'll go..."

Then before he could take another step, he fell flat on his face with exhaustion.

"Uh oh, I think I might've killed him," said Chu.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rinku muttered, finally speaking up.

"Hey! I resent that!" protested Chu. "Those other times were accidents!"

"Yukina, go see if you can heal Edward," said Genkai. "I don't want to have to be in trouble by Koenma or King Enma for letting a demon kill my new student."

"Okay," said Yukina.

"I'll go too!" said Botan, as she followed Yukina.

"You're still going to teach him your skills after he faints?" asked Kuwabara. "What for?"

"Isn't it obvious, Kuwabara?" asked Suzuka. "She's taking him as a student because he was able to last almost forty-five minutes against Hiei where any one of us would get killed in an instant. You, half an instant."

"Hey!" said Kuwabara.

"All right, children," said Genkai. "Chu, Touya, Jin, Suzuka, and Rinku, get back to the compound."

"My name is always last," pouted Rinku.

All of the people that Genkai mentioned did as told. Yukina had to hold Ed in her arms as Botan took Ed's shirt off to get to the wounds.

"Oh, dear me," said Botan. "He sure did push himself."

"Is he all right?" asked Kurama, going over to Yukina and Botan.

"He'll be fine," said Botan. "He just tired himself out. It didn't help that the big brute pounded his back and made him bleed more than he was already."

"Hiei almost got him a few times, but Edward was able to get out of the close calls," said Yukina. "I think he should rest for a few days before training."

"How bad did he get it?" asked Kuwabara, coming as well. "Ew, gross. All of those scratches. What's that scar doing there?"

"Which one?" asked Botan. "He has quite a bit."

Yukina gently laid Ed onto his back so she and Botan could heal him.

"The big one at his chest," said Kuwabara.

Yusuke and Genkai went over. Genkai was shocked at the amount of scars Ed had on his body. Especially, the one where his skin met the metal and the one at his chest.

"I remember seeing that when Keiko and I found him," said Yusuke. "I wanted to ask him about it, but Keiko warned me not to."

"I think that's the place where his homunculus half-brother killed him by turning his arm into a lance," blurted Botan.

"What did you say?" asked Yusuke.

"Oopsies!" said Botan. "I wasn't supposed to say that! Koenma's going to be angry!"

"What's a homunc-a-whatever?" asked Kuwabara.

"A homunculus is a living being that is created by an alchemist, correct?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, it is," said Botan. "But they're born when someone fails a human transmutation. His and Alphonse's father had a son before he met their mother, but the son, William, died of mercury poisoning."

"That sucks," said Yusuke.

"It gets worse," said Botan. "Hohenheim, their father, tried to bring William back to life, but he failed. Thus the first homunculus was born, Envy. And like his namesake, he grew to despise Hohenheim, Edward and Alphonse. When Edward was fighting Envy, Envy showed Edward his true form and it gave Edward such a shock that it gave Envy the opportunity to kill Edward."

"He should be all right," said Yukina, after healing Ed. "But he'll be out for a couple of days."

"That's good to hear," said Genkai.

"So, if Ed was killed, shouldn't he have been sent to Spirit World?" asked Kuwabara.

"Not exactly," said Botan. "People from his world have to wait at a gate called the 'Gate of Truth'. They have to wait until all bodily functions cease and the gate opens. They have choices as well."

"What kind of choices?" asked Yukina.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I think the choice of staying inside of the Gate or to move on to the Spirit World to get judged," said Botan. "I think I remember seeing Edward and Alphonse's mother when she came to get judged. Her name was Trisha. She looked and sounded sad, but she was glad not to be in pain anymore."

"Why would she be sad?" asked Kuwabara.

"Because she was waiting for Hohenheim to return," said Botan. "He told her he was leaving to protect them but to tell the boys that it was for research. The mother of William, Dante, was controlling and power happy. She liked using people. The boys, Edward and Alphonse, created Sloth from their failed transmutation of their mother. Edward was upset when he defeated her, but she was glad that he did because she didn't want to turn out like Envy."

"All of this in that little book?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, it gives very detailed descriptions," answered Botan. "That's why it's in King Enma's library and prohibited to be in the main library or to be read at all."

"Let's just hope that Koenma and his father don't find out that you told us all of this," said Genkai. "Now, let's get Edward inside so he can rest."

**88888888888888888888888888**

"Damn it, Botan!" Koenma cursed as he watched his spy TV. "Why did you have to spill your guts?!"

"Koenma, sir," said George, as he came in.

"What is it?! I'm busy now!" snapped Koenma, after turning the television off.

"It's from your father."

"Eep!"

George handed Koenma the letter, and Koenma read it.

"What does it say, sir?" asked George.

"He wants to see me," said Koenma.

Then Koenma jumped off the chair and went to see King Enma. George and everyone at Spirit World could hear Koenma's wails and whimpers as King Enma gave him 2,000 spankings for letting Botan have the book and for letting her tell everyone else about Ed, Al, Hohenheim, Trisha, Dante, and William/Envy.


End file.
